It's Always You
by Candi Kei
Summary: They met at an airport when he was picking up HIS girlfriend ... and now they can't seem to NOT see each other everywhere. MIMATO! don't read if you're not a MIMATO fan


**It's Always You**

**Chapter ONE**

**By:** C a n d i K e i

* * *

Yamato Ishida got up from the table he was eating at and went to the first floor of the airport to pick up his girlfriend after he heard that her plane had just landed. He scanned around the bottom floor when he was on the escalator to find her. He spotted a girl with mid-length, chestnut, wavy hair who's back was turned to face him, and looked at the picture in front of him. _'She's changed since I last saw her ... she dyed her hair.' _he thought. The picture in his hands showed a girl with long, dark brown, straight hair.

When Yamato reached the bottom floor, he quietly made his way _behind_ her and circled his arms around her waist (A/N: remember, from BEHIND). The girl smiled and turned around to hug him back while closing her eyes. "I missed you." Yamato told her.

"Me, too." she replied.

_'His/Her voice changed ...' _they thought at the same time.

But without hesitation to why she looked different, or why her voice changed, he kissed her. His mind raced into why her kissing got a lot better, the girl did as well. But he erased those thoughts and continued kissing her.

"What the fuck?!"

Yamato and the girl parted from each other when they heard two familiar voices from behind them. Yamato and the girl's eyes grew big and their mouths dropped when they saw the person they were kissing. "You're not Ritsuko!" Yamato yelled.

"Ahh!" the girl screamed and slapped Yamato hard on the left cheek. The girl turned to one of the persons who yelled, 'What the fuck?!'. "Willis, I can explain!" The boy, Willis, walked towards the girl, grabbed her arm, and took her away.

"You got a hell lot of explaining to do, Mimi!" Willis shouted enough for everyone to hear.

When they disappeared, Yamato faced _his_ girlfriend. "What the hell was that, Yamato?! I come back from America just to find that my boyfriend was kissing another girl?!" his girlfriend, Ritsuko, yelled.

"Look, when I saw her, I thought she was you." Yamato calmly replied rubbing his left cheek.

"How could you think that, that no good slut was _me_?! We look _nothing_ alike!" Ritsuko screamed.

Yamato sighed and took her hand in his. "Let's just forget about this, OK?"

* * *

"I'll call you later, OK?" Mimi said stepping out of Willis' car getting her things. "And forget about the whole 'kissing-another-guy' thing, OK?" Willis nodded and drove off. Mimi sighed and rang the doorbell of her friend's house.

"Mimi!" a girl shouted with joy and hugged her.

"Sora! It's been a while, huh?" Mimi giggled.

--

"You what?!" Sora screamed inside the house. The two girls were sitting in the table drinking coffee and eating. Mimi nodded. "But why would you think he was Willis?"

"Because ... I just thought he was." Mimi replied.

"Well, hearing his _different_ voice, smelling his _different_ cologne, and feeling his _different_ hug didn't convince you that the guy _wasn't_ Willis?" Sora said. She had a point there.

"I thought he changed, OK?" Mimi said looking and fidgeting with the silver ring on her left hand.

"Then you thought wrong ..." Sora said quietly.

"Ugh! I feel so bad!" Mimi said loudly, then put her head on the table.

"Hey, don't, OK?" Sora patted Mimi on the back. "How about this, I'll take you to my boyfriend's party tonight. That would take your mind off the guy and Willis!" Mimi looked up and smiled.

"OK. I'll go with you ..." Mimi said.

* * *

"Man, you screwed up big time!" Taichi Yagami told his friend as they were in the cafe drinking coffee.

"I know ..." Yamato groaned. "Man, how could I have been so blind?! The girl looked nothing like Ritsuko, and I didn't see that!" Taichi just shook his head as Yamato ran his fingers through his hair.

"So ... was she a good kisser?" Taichi brought up.

"Taichi!"

"OK, OK ..." Taichi said putting his hands up as a sign that he gave up. Then, there was a silence, until Taichi looked up at Yamato. "So ... you still playing for my party tonight?"

"I don't know ..." Yamato told him. "I screwed up with Ritsuko, and I think I should settle things down with her ..."

"No! That'll only make it worse!" Taichi said. "Just play tonight. That'll take your mind off Ritsuko, and before you know it, you two will be back together!"

"She's going to your party?" Yamato asked.

"Only if you want her to." Taichi replied.

"Nah ... I think I could handle one more night without Ritsuko." Yamato said taking a sip from his drink.

"And then in the morning, she'll be calmer and you two will be together!" Taichi said.

"Sounds like a plan then." Yamato smiled.

* * *

**Well, that's where I'll stop! I know it's kind of short and all, but if I added the party scene to it, I'll run out of ideas for the second chapter! And if it's bad, I'll make sure that the second chapter isn't! Oh yeah, um: **Yamato, Taichi, Willis, Ritsuko, and Sora are **26**, and Mimi is **25 and a half. Well:**

**REVIEW if you want more!**

**(:**

** Candi Kei**

* * *


End file.
